BCW Kamikaze Cup
The Kamikaze Cup, or as it was later retitled Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational, is an annual tournament put in Bushido Championship Wrestling since 2003, though it did not run from 2007 through 2011 due to financial problems, and no tournament was held in 2012 because the company was on hiatus. List of Winners: *Bulmar Krownan (2003) *Soulyss (2004) *Soulyss (2005) * Bulmar Krownan (2005, Take 2) *Pit Scorpion (2006) *Soulyss (2013) *(BDH).Mal (2014) * Ann Archy (2015) BCW Kamikaze Cup Kamikaze Cup 2003 The inaugural tournament was held in the Compound in front of 157 fans, in July of 2003. Competitors: * Bulmar Krownan * Soulyss * Rob Draven * Pit Scorpion * Zac Rufio * The Intimidator * Wretch * Danny 'Icepik' Kobalt Kamikaze Cup 2004 The second annual tournament was held in Twin Falls, ID in front of 324 fans in July of 2004. Competitors: * Soulyss * Nick Dagger * Heretic * Zac Rufio * Bulmar Krownan * Pit Scorpion * Killamin * Rob Draven Kamikaze Cup 2005 The third annual tournament was held in Grand Junction, CO as a part of a traveling show campaign in front of 397 fans in March of 2005. Competitors: * Fletus Angelius * Zac Rufio * Leo Savon * Pit Scorpion * Danny 'Icepik' Kobalt * Rob Draven * Soulyss * Tomahawk International Carnage Festival The tournament was held in July of 2005 in Oberhausen, Germany in front of 1300 fans. It was nicknamed Kamikaze Cup 2005, Take 2. Competitors: * Soulyss * Bulmar Krownan * Zac Rufio * Danny 'Icepik' Kobalt * Wretch * Rob Draven * Masada * Thumbtack Jack * Jun Kasai * Axe Man * JC Bailey * Brain Damage Round 1 * Krownan def. Axe Man in a Barbwire Boards Match * Jun Kasai def. Soulyss in a Madness of Massacre Match * JC Bailey def. Danny 'Icepik' Kobalt in a Ladders and Lighttubes Match * Brain Damage def. Wretch in a Barbwire Ropes and Taipei Death Match * Rob Draven def. Masada in a Bar Brawl * Zac Rufio def. Thumbtack Jack in a Fans Bring the Weapons TLC Match Round 2 * Krownan def. Brain Damage in a Thumbtack Massacre * Jun Kasai def. Rob Draven in a Nail Cross +a Death Match * JC Bailey def. Zac Rufio in a High Impact Tables Match Round 3 * Krownan def. Jun Kasai & JC Bailey in a 200 Lighttube No Rope Barbwire Match Kamikaze Cup 2006 The 2006 tournament was held at the Compound in front of 437 fans in August of 2006. Competitors: * Rob Draven * Shadow * Nick Dagger * Danny 'Icepik' Kobalt * Pit Scorpion * Wretch * Fletus Angelius * Tomahawk BCW Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational 2013 This show was held in Meridian, ID from the Sick Zone on August of 2013 in front of 247 fans. The fans embraced the rebranding from Kamikaze Cup. Competitors: * Joseph 'Deuce' Daniels * Sir Guygax * Heretic * (BDH).Mal * Rob Draven * Soulyss * Commando Ant * Zac Rufio Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational 2014 The seventh incarnation of the tournament was held in the Wendover, NV in front of 679 fans. Competitors: * Zac Rufio * Joseph 'Duece' Daniels * Bulmar Krownan * Pit Scorpion * (BDH).Mal * Soulyss * Danny 'Icepik' Kobalt * 'Crazy' Selena Beradoux Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational 2015 The eighth incarnation of the tournament was held March 15th 2015 as part of a 3 day mega-weekend with BRPW in Shibuya, Japan in front of 1012 fnas. It is also featured Danny "Icepik" Kobalt's last matches on his retirement tour. In non-tournament matches Je N Black defeated Choko Yoshida and Aeron Traveler defeated Toxic Ant. Competitors: *Soulyss *(BDH).Mal *"Crazy" Selena Beradoux *Bulmar Krownan *Ann Archy *Danny "Icepik" Kobalt *Thief Ant *Amber Tanaka